Electronic devices are nowadays almost ubiquitous. For example, electronic devices are increasingly utilized in automotive systems and car electronics. To protect electric and electronic devices from currents which might destroy them, namely over-currents, which may e.g. occur during a current overshoot event, over-current protection devices are provided. Such devices are often embodied as mechanical fuses which demand a considerable amount of space and need to be manually reset after an over-current event occurred.